


Dancing In The Dark

by marileal



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bakka!Isak, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marileal/pseuds/marileal
Summary: Isak moves to Bakka and Even must be his friend. They're in love but don't admit it. Lots of study dates, kebabs and stolen kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever, bear with me please. I hope you guys enjoy it. I plan on updating it weekly and it will probably have around 5 chapters. Have fun! :)

Isak woke up with the sun shining right in his eye. He cursed himself for not closing the blinds the night before and started to look for his phone. The blonde boy blinked a few times and tried to focus on what time it was. 7:30. “Shit, shit, shit.” He jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans he threw on the floor the day before and a grey hoodie that was also on the floor.

Isak could’ve swore he set up his alarm for 6:30 last night. His first class starts at 8:00 and the last thing he wants is to be late on his first day at a new school. The boy ran out of his room and down the stairs that led to his living room. His dad was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal on his hands. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he said while putting a pair of vans on. “Um, I’m sorry I thought my 17 years old son knew how to set up an alarm?” The dad said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

He made Isak so angry all the time, it’s like he was constantly trying to upset him. The blond boy looked at his dad for a second with disbelief in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something twice but ended up just grabbing his backpack and leaving the house.

Isak stormed outside, it was surprisingly warm for January. He proceeded to walk to the bus stop. When the blond boy got in the bus he started to look for his earbuds. He was about to take everything out of his backpack to look for it when someone sit next to him. He looked up from his backpack. It was a boy, a blue eyed boy with perfect hair. The first thought that went through Isak’s head was: _Oh my gosh is it legal to be this perfect?_. Then shame came crashing down on his shoulders. This is a dude for god’s sake. _I’m not suppose to think that about dudes._

The dude in question was making it very difficult to not think about him that way. He smiled, and Isak knew for sure that was the prettiest smile he has ever seen in his life. “Hey do you mind if I sit here?”, the perfect hair boy said still smiling. _Yes I do mind! You’re making me feel things I should not be feeling! Please leave!,_ Isak thought. Then he smiled back and said “Um, no, it’s fine”. He put his backpack between his legs on the floor and decided to just look at his phone, since he couldn’t find his earbuds. Not looking, or thinking, about the beautiful boy sitting right next to him was quite difficult.

About two minutes went by before the stranger talked again. “I’m Even, what’s your name?” Isak looked at the boy. _Even, Even, Even. Oh my gosh, pull yourself together._ “Isak.” He said trying to avoid eye contact. “I can’t help but notice that you have a backpack with you and you look around my age, and we seem to be going towards the same High School. So, do you go to Bakka?” Even said all of that with that damn pretty smile on his face. Isak decided to stop avoiding eye contact, the guy seemed determined to have a conversation. “Um, yeah this is my first day.” The Even dude nodded. “Yeah I was about to say I never saw you there before. So did you move to Bakka recently?”

Isak did not like where this conversation was heading. The next question in line is _Why did you move?_ and he most definitely did not want to talk about that. “Yeah, I moved here about two weeks ago. I used to go to Nissen.” He then started to look at his phone again to try to make the Even guy understand he did not want to talk.

Even seemed to get the message, he only nodded and dropped the conversation. Thankfully for Isak, the bus was approaching the school and they would have to go their own way soon. This Even guy will probably never talk to Isak again and that’s probably for the better. He did not like all these feelings this guy made him feel, or the desire to stare at his beautiful eyes and hair all day. Isak is not like this, he cannot be like this.

They both walked out of the bus and Isak was about to wave goodbye when Even talked again. “So I’m guessing you’re in need of some Bakka friends, since you’re the new guy and all. How about we exchange numbers and you come have lunch with me and my friends today?” The blue eyed boy said that so fast Isak was still trying to catch up. _I guess it won’t be that easy to get rid of you._ He looked at him for a second before answering. How the hell could Isak say no to that? “Okay, that would be nice.” He said while getting his phone out of his backpack.

When they were done exchanging numbers, Isak checked the time. 7:56. “Oh shit, we should go to class.” He said heading towards the school. “Do you know where you have to go?” Even asked. “Um, no not really but I’ll find my way around.” Isak answered and started looking at his schedule. **GEOMETRY. ROOM 105.** Even looked at is as well and a smile showed up on his face. _Gosh you need to stop doing that._ “That’s right next to my first class, just come with me.”

They started walking through the large hallways. Isak felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Best Friend In The Whole World (aka Jonas)**

(7:58) Hey dude, hope you have a good first day! Call me if you need anything.

 

(7:58) Thanks man, we should hang out this week, I already miss Nissen.

 

(7:58) Think of it as a opportunity to meet new girls lol

Everyone knows Bakka has better parties than Nissen.

 

(7:59) Haha true.

   

“That’s your classroom.” Even said, bringing Isak back to reality. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at the blue eyed boy in front of him. “Thanks dude, I’ll see you around I guess.” The blond one said trying to sound as casual and disinterested as possible. Even smiled. “No problem, see you at lunch.” He said while walking towards the classroom right next to Isak’s.

His first class was boring, as expected. Isak didn’t really like math. His second class was a little better. It was biology and Isak really liked biology. He tried to memorize the hallways as he walked. The blond boy got some looks from a few students but he didn’t think they were bad looks. He was the new kid after all.

Isak definitely liked Nissen better than Bakka, his old school was smaller and he already knew everyone. This school was twice the size of the old one and he literally only knew one person so far, and Isak doesn’t even want to be friends with the guy. _Even. Stupid Even with his stupid blue eyes and stupid perfect hair._ The blond boy would much rather be friends with someone who he did not find attractive. The stupid crush he had on Jonas for a few months was pathetic enough. Besides he’s determined to be normal and do normal boy things, such as date girls and not boys.

When the bell of his fourth class rang he started to put his stuff back in his backpack and walked towards the cafeteria. The blond boy decided to check his phone to see if Jonas had texted anything else. He didn’t. But the Even dude did.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(12:02) Hi Isak, I’m sitting with my friends right next to water fountain if you wanna join us :)

 

(12:03) Ok.

 

Isak was hoping that Even had forgotten about inviting him to have lunch with his friends. He took a deep breath and started to look for the boy with the perfect hair in the cafeteria. Even found him first and started waving at Isak. The second started walking towards a group of four boys. They were all looking at him, Isak suddenly felt very small. “Hey Isak!” Even said with that damn smile on his face. “So this is Yousef, this is Mikael and this is Elias, but he says he already knows who you are.” The blue eyed boy said while pointing to his friends. Even was right, he did know Elias. “Hey I’m Isak”. He said with his hands in his pockets trying to sound friendly, then he turned to the familiar face. “You’re Sana’s older brother right?” Elias nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah dude, what are you doing here? Come sit with us.”

Isak had to admit Even’s friends were all very nice to him and he was indeed in need of some Bakka friends. The blond boy decided that whatever weird attraction he felt towards Even would have to be ignored. He learned to ignore his crush on Jonas well enough that one day it was just gone, so maybe he can do the same here. I mean this Even dude was being nothing but nice and Isak wasn’t the best at making friends. He couldn’t let this opportunity to have a friend group at his new school go.

Even’s friends were funny, they spent most of lunch break cracking jokes and talking about weird party stories. Isak tried very hard not to think about the fact that Even’s laugh was the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard. He wanted to make him laugh all day just so he could hear it.

Isak didn’t realise he was staring at the boy until Even looked in his direction. Isak looked away immediately. _What the fuck Isak! Get your shit together!_ He wanted to distract Even from the fact that he just caught Isak staring at him, so he decided to say the first thing that came to mind. “So, um, are you all doing your last year?” Even kept looking at him but Yousef was the one who answered. “Yeah, you’re hanging out with older kids now, you must feel important huh?” He said jokingly. Isak laughed. “Oh get over yourself, you’re just one year older than me.” The blond boy said while smiling. “I mean Even is two years older than you so you’re gonna be like the baby of the group.” Yousef said laughing.

Isak looked at Even now, who was still looking at him. “Really? You’re from ‘97?”. The blue eyed boy nodded. “Yeah I had to repeat my last year.” Even answered and proceeded to look at his phone, a technique Isak had used earlier in the bus. Isak was curious but didn’t ask any more questions. The boys proceeded to talk about some party that was happening this weekend.

“Isak you should definitely come with us, you seem like you’re in need of a party.” Mikael said while shoving his shoulder. That could be fun, it’s been a while since he had fun. Since the whole moving in with his father and putting his mother in an institution thing started about a month ago, Isak has done nothing but to stress and be sad all the time. Jonas tried to get him to go out but he never wanted to. Maybe he should go back to doing silly teenage stuff, like going to a party. He could even invite Jonas, Isak knew he has been dying to go to a Bakka party. “Sure, I would really like that.” Isak answered and the boys started to talk about something else but he wasn’t really paying attention.

The rest of the week went by very fast and before Isak realised it, it was Thursday. Bakka wasn’t so bad after all, he could do this. He even has friends here now. Isak got home from school that day and the house was empty. He really enjoyed the fact that his father was always working, that means he doesn’t have to see his face or deal with him most of the time.

Isak laid down in his bed and decided to take a nap. He woke up about one hour later with his phone vibrating with a text.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(15:31) Hey there, are you doing anything today?

 

(15:33) Not really

Why?

 

(15:34) I kind of need help with my biology homework

Elias said you’re really good at it, do you think you can help me?

(15:37) I can pay for dinner afterwards…?

 

(15:38) Ok calm down I’ll help

(15:38) Haha, I really do need help.

 

(15:39) Kebab afterwards?

 

(15:39) Yes!

 

Isak stared at his phone for a little bit and realized he was smiling at it. _Stop that bullshit right there Isak. He is your friend, don’t you start being fucking gay for him._ Gay. He hated that word. It made his stomach hurt and his head spin. That three letter word has been haunting him since middle school. Since all of his friends started to have crushes on girls and all Isak could think about is how he would much rather stare at boys than girls.

But none of that matters. He is not going to be the weird dude who dates other dudes, he’s not going to deal with all that bullshit. So when his brain decides to think that some guy is attractive he simply ignores it, it’s been working his whole life, it’s not gonna be different now.

Isak sent Even a text with his address and told him he could come now if he wants to. Even texted back saying he was on his way and Isak suddenly felt nervous. He got up from his bed and picked up some stuff from the floor, cleared up his desk and made his bed. The blond boy felt very stupid for caring about that kind of stuff. _He’s just a guy for god’s sake._

About ten minutes later Isak heard a knock on the door. He ran downstairs and opened it. “Hey Isak!”. Even said while opening a big smile. The blue eyed boy always seemed so happy to see him. Isak tried to ignore whatever it was he was feeling in his stomach. “Hi”.  He said, making sure to sound friendly but not too happy. “I’m sorry to bother you with this man, I just really don’t wanna fall behind and I have so much homework already.” Even said with a frown between his eyebrows. He looked upset, Isak did not like this look on him. “Don’t worry, it’s no problem, really. Besides aren’t you paying for dinner after this?” The blond boy said jokingly. Even’s face lit up and he smiled again. “Yes I am! I love kebab, I’m glad you picked that.” Isak tried not to think too much about the fact that seeing Even’s smile made him extremely happy.

Teaching Even wasn’t particularly hard. He was quite a fast learner, he just needed some tips here and there. They were currently laying on their backs on Isak’s bed. Even had the biology book open and some notes Isak made for him. They had been studying for about three hours when Isak got too bored. “Okay I think that’s enough studying for today. I’m hungry.” He said looking at the other boy. Even laughed, closed his book and sit up. “Do you think so? I’m really bad at biology.” He said while frowning his eyebrows. “You’re really not, you’re a fast learner, you’ll be fine.” Isak said sincerely. “Besides if you really don’t feel super confident I can help you once week, how does that sound?” He asked and quickly added: “As long as you pay for dinner afterwards of course.” Even laughed and put a hand on Isak’s shoulder. Isak swore he could feel Even’s hand burning the spot he was touching on his shoulder. “Yes! That would be great! Thank you so much!” Even said and pulled his hand away from Isak.

Isak was glad he had a party to go to tomorrow, he really needs to distract himself. Hopefully he’ll manage to get drunk, and not think about Even for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tries to make his weird attraction go away but ends up kissing a certain someone instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos! Enjoy :)

The boys decided to walk to a kebab junk that was close to Isak’s house. Isak couldn’t help but look at the other boy sometimes when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. _Gosh I need to get over this._

“So, how do you like Bakka so far?” Even said looking at the floor. He seemed not to know what do with his hands. “I mean it’s not terrible…” Isak said with a frown between his eyebrows. Even looked at the blond boy and chuckled. “Oh come on, it’s a nice school!”. The blue eyed boy said while pretending to be offended. “Does it need to be that big though? I feel like I’m invisible in there. There’s too many people.” Isak responded avoiding Even’s eyes. He didn’t understand why he decided to be so honest all of the sudden. “Well, I see you.” Even said with a serious tone. He then fake laughed and added: “The boys love you and I don’t think they plan on stop talking to you. Don’t worry about being invisible.”

They kept walking side by side looking ahead with their hands in their pockets. Isak decided that he liked Even. Not just because of his weird attraction. Isak liked Even because he was always nice to him, he was the reason Isak had friends at Bakka. Isak felt safe when he was with Even, he felt like he could talk to him about anything and everything. If this guy was willing to be his friend, he should take the opportunity. Now that Jonas couldn’t be with him as much, he was in need of a best friend. Jonas is still his best friend of course, but perhaps he can have two?

They arrived at the kebab place and quickly ordered. Once the food arrived they found a table for themselves. “Are you going to the party tomorrow?” Isak asked eating his kebab. “Yeah. Are you?” Even responded with food in his hands. “Yep, I think I’m gonna invite my friend Jonas. He’s been dying to go to a Bakka party.” The blond boy said with a laugh. “I mean we do have the best parties.” The other boy said grinning at him. Isak laughed and took a sip of his drink. “You think Bakka is the best place ever don’t you? I’ll have you know that I do think Bakka has good parties but just because you said it like that I’ll disagree with you. So, no Bakka doesn’t have the best parties.” Isak said crossing his arms and grinning back at Even. The other boy laughed and crossed his arms mimicking Isak. “I don’t think Bakka is the best place ever, I just think it’s better than Nissen.” Even said moving his eyebrows up and down, holding back a smile.

It was Isak’s turn to pretend to be offended. He put his hand on his heart, opened his mouth in disbelief and shoved Even’s shoulder. “That’s it, we can’t be friends anymore. No more help with biology for you!” The blond boy said fighting the grin on his face. Even laughed openly now. “No! I said Bakka was better than Nissen?! I meant to say that it’s totally lame, Bakka is just a shithole!” Isak decided to ignore whatever he was feeling in his stomach. Was he happy because he was the reason Even was laughing? That couldn’t be it. Certainly he wasn’t that lame.

The boys continued to talk about how Nissen was just so much better than Bakka. About twenty minutes later they finished their food and started to walk back towards Isak’s house. Isak couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He just spent hours without worrying about anything. He not even once felt the heavy weight of his family’s issues on his shoulders. Maybe helping Even once a week wouldn’t be that bad after all.

“Do you wanna do this every Thursday?” Isak asked looking at the floor. “Are you asking me out?” Even said. Isak felt his blood turn cold in his veins. _No, no, no, no._ The blond boy looked up with his eyes wide open and terror in his face. “NO! Of course not! It’s just because you said you needed help and…” Even laughed and stopped walking. “I’m joking Isak! Oh my gosh you should’ve seen the look on your face!”

Isak stared at Even for a second and pretended to laugh. They started to walk again. “Answering to your question though. Yes I would like to do this every Thursday, I do need the help.” The blue eyed boy said looking at the floor. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

They were approaching Isak’s house now. He could see his dad standing outside. The man looked at Isak and smiled. It didn’t look like a happy smile, it never did. It was either sarcastic or straight up mean. “Hey Isak.” He said walking towards the boys. “You have a friend now, that’s surprising.” Isak wanted to punch him in the face. Even was frowning his eyebrow and looking at Isak.

The younger boy decided to ignore the fact that the man said anything at all. “So I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He said turning to Even. “Yeah. Thank you for your help today, I appreciate it.” The other boy responded, still frowning his eyebrows. He seemed worried. “No problem.”

Even waved goodbye and started to walk towards the bus stop. Isak walked in the house and ignored his father. The man followed him in the house. “What? It was a joke, get over it.” He said rolling his eyes. Isak glared at him for a second. “Why do you have to be like this? I know you don’t like me and believe me, I’m not your biggest fan either.” The boy said throwing his hands up. “Can we just coexist peacefully? I mean, God knows I want to move out but you won’t let me.” The man laughed. “And have to help you pay for rent and a bunch of other bills? No thank you. Maybe you can ask your mom for money, how about that?” The man said, getting closer to Isak.

The younger one didn’t like the proximity. He started walking backwards. How could his father be this heartless? “You know what? Fuck you.” The boy said pointing a finger at his dad. The older man looked at him for a second. He seemed ready to say something back but Isak was done listening. He walked to his room and closed the door.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(20:23) Sorry about my dad earlier.

He can be a dick sometimes.

(20:25) Oh don’t worry about that :)

           Are you okay?

(20:26) Yeah I’m fine.

 

Isak wasn’t fine. He hated living with his dad. He hated that his father hated him and blamed him for his mother’s disease. Isak blamed himself enough already, he didn’t need someone else adding to it.

The boy decided to distract himself with some homework he still had to do. He wished everything could go back to the way it was just a month before. His mom was still living with him. Even though her situation was really bad already, just the fact that she was still in the same house as Isak was comforting. If he could go back to his old life, the only thing he would still keep is Even, he caught himself thinking. _Oh my gosh, stop! This is getting embarrassing._

Thinking about Even led him to look for the boy on social media. I mean they had been friends for about a week now, it’s normal to add your friends on social media. _Right?!_

Isak was disappointed. Even didn’t have a facebook. He did have Instagram though, but it was private and he only followed around 100 people. Maybe it was just for close friends. He decided to take his chances anyway and clicked on the follow button. Five minutes later his phone vibrated.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(21:46) Are you stalking me Valtersen?

(21:47) Omg get over yourself.

(21:47) I’m sorry to inform that you don’t have a lot to work with when stalking me.

(21:47) Yeah, I’ve noticed.

(21:48) HA! So you were stalking me!

(21:48) Um no.

I just thought I would add you on social media?

You know, since we’re friends?

(21:50) Aw, we’re friends. I thought you hated everyone, me included.

(21:50) First of all fuck off.

Second, I don’t hate everyone. What are you talking about?

(21:51) You’re the grumpiest person ever

Grumpy people usually hate everyone.

(21:52) *rolling my eyes*

Goodnight Bech Næsheim.

(21:52) The fact that you had to send a text saying you are rolling your eyes just proves my point.

(21:53) Goodnight Bech Næsheim.

(21:53) Hahaha Goodnight Valtersen.

 

 **@EvenB97 just followed you on instagram.** Isak couldn’t help but smile at his phone. He decided to ignore the fact that his stomach was doing that weird thing again. The boy went back to his homework and stopped thinking about Even Bech Fucking Næsheim. Or at least tried.

* * *

 

Friday went by slower than Isak expected. He could’ve swore his classes were a lot longer than usual today. The blonde boy was relieved when he heard the bell at the end of his fourth class. He started to walk towards his usual spot at the cafeteria.

The first thing he noticed was that Even was not there. Isak didn’t see him at the bus today either, but they rarely end up in the same bus so he didn’t thought much of it. “Hey guys.” He said to no one specifically. They all said “Hey” at the same time. “Where’s Even?” Isak asked before he could stop himself. Elias was the one who answered. “He’s not feeling very good, but he said he’s still going to the party tonight.” The boy said with a sandwich in his hands.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(12:05) You ok?

(12:06) Aw, you care.

(12:06) Never mind.

(12:07) Hahaha. Yes I’m good.

I’ll go to the party tonight so you don’t miss me too much <3

(12:08) Why are you so annoying?

(12:08) You’re still texting me though.

 

Isak couldn’t take that stupid grin out of his face when he texted Even. “You guys wanna pregame at my house? My parents are out of town.” Mikael said, bringing Isak back to reality. They all agreed to meet up at Mikael house at 20:00. “I was thinking of inviting some friends from Nissen to go with us, is that cool?” Isak asked, looking at all of them. “Yeah man, of course, bring whoever you want.” Mikael responded.

**Best Friend In The Whole World (aka Jonas)**

(12:15) What do you say about going to a Bakka party tonight?

(12:16) Hell yes.

Can I bring the boys?

(12:16) Of course.

 

Isak was starting to get excited. He was going to see his friends again. He was going to have fun for the first time in a while. He was going to see Even. _Stop right there. Let’s stop this Even bulshit already. We’re friends for God’s sake._

When the lunch break was over, the boys had to go back to their classes. The day seemed to be going by even slower now. All he wanted was to go home and not think about the fact that he missed Even a lot at lunch. Isak didn’t want to even begin to think about what that meant. It meant nothing, it can’t mean anything.

Isak told Jonas that he could come to his house with the boys around 19:00. His dad wouldn’t be home until 21:00 tonight and he was very happy about that. He decided to shower so he could wait for them. Then he put jeans, a baby blue hoodie and a snapback on. At 19:05 Isak heard a knock on the door. He ran downstairs and opened it. “ISAK!” Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus said at the same time. They got in the house and hugged Isak all at once. The boy might not admit it, but he missed these three idiots like crazy.

“Look at you, you’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” Magnus said with both hands on Isak’s shoulders and a proud look on his face. “Magnus you saw me two weeks ago.” Isak responded rolling his eyes. “Aw I missed our grumpy little Isak.” Mahdi said walking towards the couch. “I am not grumpy!” Isak crossed his arms and frowned his eyebrows. “Whatever gets you through the day man.” Said Jonas with a big smile on his face.

Magnus and Mahdi made themselves at home very quickly. In less than five minutes they were laying on the couch ready to play FIFA. Jonas stayed back for a little bit. They were still both standing close to the door. “So how’s my best friend doing?” The dark haired boy asked. “I’m still your best friend right? Did you replace me already?” He added pretending to be worried. Isak grinned at him. “I’ll have you know that I do have a good potential for a replacement for you, but you’re still the best friend.” The blond boy said smiling. Jonas chuckled. “Oh you wish, I’m the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” Isak shoved his shoulder and started to walk towards the TV room. “Whatever gets you through the day man.”

Isak missed Jonas. He really was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Isak knew he could count on him for everything. It was hard not having him everyday at school. Having Even there made it a little bit easier though, but he will never admit that to himself of course.

The boys played FIFA and talked about their lives until around 19:55. They then got in a bus to go to Mikael’s house. Isak suddenly felt nervous. What if the Bakka boys don’t like his friends? What if his friends are too annoying?! When Mikael opened the door to his house Isak was about to explode for overthinking everything. He soon found out that he had no reason to worry. The boys got along so well you would’ve thought they grew up together.  

After making sure everyone was comfortable around each other, Isak couldn’t help but to pay attention to Even. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a grey jacket. _Gosh he’s so perfect._ The older boy seemed to sense when someone was looking at him. He caught Isak’s glare and moved his eyebrows up and down. The younger boy looked away quickly, his face getting hot all over. Isak could’ve swore he heard a giggle coming from Even’s direction. He felt his phone vibrate in his pockets.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(21:25) Would you like me to send you a picture? It will last longer.

(21:25) Fuck off.

 

Isak looked up from his phone, his face was still red. Even was grinning at him. Isak rolled his eyes. He decided he should drink, he wouldn’t survive this night sober. The boy took a shot with Jonas and drank 3 beers, he was starting to to get tipsy, to say the least. Thankfully, Yousef decided that it was time to go and dragged everyone out of the house.

When they got to the party Isak finally understood why people liked Bakka parties better. This house was huge, there was a lot more people than at Nissen parties and it just seemed more fun in general. Magnus started flirting with a curly haired girl immediately when they got in the house. Mahdi decided he was going to help Magnus get laid. Yousef, Elias and Mikael went away somewhere to get beer. Jonas said he saw Eva somewhere and disappeared.

“Wanna go get something to drink?” Even said with his lips close to Isak’s ear so he could be heard. The blonde boy got goosebumps on his spine. “I’m pretty sure I’m kind of drunk already, but sure!” He responded.The blue eyed boy chuckled. They started walking towards the kitchen, trying to avoid bumping into people. “Give me your hand so we don’t lose each other.” Even said getting closer to Isak’s ear again. He held the older boy’s hand and it felt like his whole arm was burning. When they arrived at the kitchen he felt the urge to just keep holding his hand, maybe it was the alcohol making him stupid. Isak let go of his hand before he could change his mind. “Do you want some beer?” Isak asked looking up to meet the older boy’s eyes. “I heard you’re good at taking shots, do you wanna do that?” Even said with a smile on his face. “Sure”.

And that’s how Isak ended up taking five shots of tequila just so he could prove that he was better than Even at it. The older boy only took two, but that didn’t stop Isak from taking three more. Even was tipsy, Isak was drunk. The blond boy had a flushed face and was now giggling at Even. He lost his balance for a moment and the other boy was quick to hold his arms. “How about we go outside for a bit?” Even smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he seemed worried. “Yeah sure whatever, you lost though.” Isak said pointing a finger at him.

Even dragged him outside, holding his arm to make sure he was stable. They decided to go to the backyard because it had a bench, and it was the only place where no one else decided to go. They sat next to each other. “How are you feeling?” Even asked frowning his eyebrows. “I’m fine.” Isak responded, but the older boy didn’t seem convinced. “Really, I’m used to it.” He was talking a bit slower than usual and losing his balance every once in a while but other than that he did seem fine.

“Okay, but it would make me feel better about myself if we stayed out here for a bit. Just so you can breathe some fresh air.” Even said looking into Isak’s eyes. The younger boy suddenly felt hot all over. When did they get this close to each other? Were they this close before? Isak cleared his throat and looked away. “Sure but we have to make this interesting then.” The blond boy put a finger on his chin and pretended to look pensative. “How about we ask each other silly questions? Like Never Have I Ever but without the drinking part because I guess I’m already drunk or whatever.” Isak said rolling his eyes. “Sure.” Even said laughing at the other boy.

“I start because I suggested it.” The blonde boy said, then proceeded to look pensative again. “Um, let me see...have you ever…had sex with more than five girls in your life?” Isak asked. Even laughed loudly. “Oh so you’re a kinky drunk. I see. My answer is no I have not. How about you?” He said putting a hand on Isak’s knee. Isak stared at it then looked away, trying not to think about how his whole leg was burning with his touch. “Um, I asked the question so my answer is obviously yes.” The blonde boy said trying to smile. Even’s hand was still placed on his knee.

“Okay my turn I guess. Um...have you ever kissed a boy?” The older one asked. Isak felt his whole body get cold. He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He looked up to Even and found him a lot closer than before. “Of course not.” He pretended to laugh. “Have you?” Isak asked. His hands were sweaty even though it was January and they were outside. Even’s face was too close, Isak was drunk and all he wanted to do was touch his perfect hair. “No”. Even responded, suddenly very serious. Isak felt his breathing getting faster.

The alcohol in his veins was giving courage. Before he could stop himself he said something he would harshly regret in the morning. “Do you want to try?” He said getting even closer to Even’s face. Their noses were touching. Isak then realised what he had just suggested. The boy was about to run away from this situation when Even responded. “Yes.” _Wait what?! Did he just say he wants to kiss me?!_

It was like the blue eyed boy could hear all the doubts and fears in the other boy’s head. Before Isak could say anything Even put his hands on the other’s neck and pulled him closer. When their lips met Isak could’ve swore he felt electricity between them. The kiss started slow. The sweetest kiss Isak had ever experienced. He put his hands on Even’s waist trying to get him even closer. Even ran his thumb on Isak’s cheek. The younger one parted his lips hoping to deepen the kiss. Even didn’t need to be told twice. Suddenly the kiss went from sweet to desperate and they could not get enough of each other. Isak’s hand was inside Even’s shirt. Even was pressing Isak against the back of the bench.

Isak had no idea how long they spend there. Could’ve been five minutes, could've been thirty. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the back door of the house. _Oh right, we’re at a party._ The noise brought them both back to reality. They jumped apart from each other. “Oh my God.” Isak said covering his mouth with his hand and avoiding Even’s eyes. “Um, we should go inside.” The older boy suggested. “Yeah.” They both started to walk towards the house.

Isak was freaking out to say the least. What the fuck had just happened? Did he seriously just make out with Even Bech Næsheim? His brains were certainly playing tricks on him. That was it, he just ruined a perfectly good friendship because he was a freak. Even’s obviously gonna tell the boys and they will tell the whole school and Isak’s life will be ruined. The blonde boy was shaking.

Even disappeared from his side as soon as they got back in the house. Isak freaked out even more. He started to look for Jonas. The boy found him surprisingly quickly standing in the kitchen next to Eva. He walked to them and held Jonas’ arm. “Jonas we need to leave.” Isak said with a desperate look on his face. “Are you okay? What happened?” His friend asked with a worried face. Eva looked worried as well. “I just… I fucked up. Please just get me out of here.” Isak begged with tears in his eyes. “Okay, okay, let’s go. I’ll text the boys saying that we had to leave.”

They walked to the bus stop. Jonas was very confused but still trying to make Isak calm down. He put his arms around the blonde boy’s shoulder when they were sitting in the bus. “What happened Isak?” Jonas asked frowning his eyebrows. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking but Isak decided to just tell him the truth. If there was one person he knew wouldn’t judge him, this person was Jonas.

Isak put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face. “I kissed him Jonas.” The blonde boy couldn’t handle to look at his friends face. “Kissed who?” Jonas asked calmly. “Even. I kissed Even Bech Fucking Næsheim.” Isak answered. “But what’s the problem? Did he react badly? Did he fight you?? I’ll beat him up if he did anything to you!” The dark haired boy said, getting mad. Isak didn’t even know what to say.

“No! He kissed me back! That’s the problem! The problem is that he is a boy and I kissed him!” The boy said staring at his friend as if he grew a second head. Jonas seemed confused. “Isak what the fuck? You can kiss whoever the fuck you like! He kissed you back that’s great! Stop overthinking this!” Jonas said with his hands on Isak’s shoulders. The blonde boy didn’t know what to say. It certainly couldn’t be that simple. _Could it?_ “Well, even he and all of his friends think like that, he disappeared afterwards. I’m pretty sure he regrets it and I ruined our friendship because I’m a freak.” Isak said looking so sad it hurt Jonas’ heart.

“Isak don’t you ever say that about yourself again. You are perfectly normal. If this Even guy and his friends think differently then they’re idiots and don’t deserve to be your friends. Maybe Even freaked out like you did and that’s why he ran away. That doesn’t mean he didn’t like the kiss. Go home, give him and yourself some time to think. Worst case scenario is: you guys talk about it and pretend it didn’t happen. I promise you won’t lose his friendship because of something so stupid.” The dark haired boy said with his arm around Isak’s shoulder.

Isak decided to listen to his best friend. Maybe this wasn’t the end of the world after all. He spent his weekend trying, and failing, to distract himself from what had happened. _Let’s just see how everyone reacts on monday._

When monday arrived Even and all of his friends never even mentioned what happened. Isak didn’t know if he wanted to laugh in relief or cry with sadness. _Does that mean he wants to forget it? Shouldn’t we at least talk about?_ He tried to make eye contact with Even but the older boy seemed determined to avoid his eyes at all cost. _Fucking great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cut. Leave a comment if you like it at all. I'll post the next chapter in a few days.
> 
> Love, Mari <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Isak imagining things or does Even actually likes him back?

By the time Wednesday arrived, Even was still doing everything in his power to avoid Isak. The blonde boy was starting to officially freak the fuck out. All he wanted was to talk it out with Even and go back to being friends. Isak didn’t want to admit it but he missed the boy. He really wanted to keep their friendship going. Now everything was ruined because he couldn’t get his stupid crush under control.  _ What the hell was I thinking?! “Do you want to try?”. That’s not even smooth.  _

Isak came back from school that day feeling upset. Everything was still the same. The boys were all treating him equally but Even was not even looking at him. The blonde boy wondered how long would this last. Would Even eventually tell the boys? Would they stop talking to Isak? He was about to scream into his pillow when he got a notification on his phone.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(14:48) Hey can we talk?

(14:49) Yep

(14:49) Like in person?

(14:50) Sure, do you wanna come over?

(14:53) Yeah I’ll be there in a bit.

 

When he read the last text, Isak felt like he was about to explode.  _ Okay this is happening. I need to chill and just apologize. Blame it on the alcohol.  _ The boy started pacing around in his room. He tried repeating to himself it was all going to be okay. Isak was scared. They were about to actually talk about what happened. That means acknowledging that it was real, he legitimately had kissed a boy. Not to say that it was the best kiss of his life but he was trying to not think about that. 

Isak’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. The boy ran downstairs and opened it. Even was wearing so many layers. Isak would have laughed if he didn’t feel like he was about to die. The younger boy stared at Even for a moment, breathing him in. “Hey”. They said at the same time. “Um, come on in.  You look cold.” Isak said opening the door a little bit more and getting out of the way. The blue eyed boy stepped in the house and took off his shoes, then proceeded to take of his scarf, gloves and two jackets.

“Would you like some tea?” Isak offered. “Yes please.” Even responded. They started to walk towards the kitchen. The younger boy made them camomile tea, he figured it could help him calm down a bit. They were both sitting at the kitchen table now. Even didn’t know where to look at. “So, should we talk about the elephant in the room?” Isak asked trying to sound funny. The older boy looked at him and grinned. “We kissed.” Even said full on smiling now. Isak felt like he was about to faint but tried to smile back. “We certainly did.” Said the blonde boy staring at his tea. 

“Look I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was drunk and I just I don’t even know…” Isak started talking, now looking at the boy in front of him. “I’m sorry too! I mean I kissed you back! And I’m sorry for making it weirder than it had to be by ignoring you. I just… I might’ve freaked out a little bit.” Even said putting his tea down. “I totally understand if you don’t wanna be my friend anymore.” The younger boy responded frowning his eyebrows. “What? Isak come on, I’m not gonna stop being friends with you because we kissed at a party.” The blue eyed boy chuckled. “Unless you wanna stop being friends.” He added. “No! I mean I’m okay with being friends.” Isak affirmed. “Let’s just not kiss anymore. I don’t think friends do that.” Even said smiling at the other boy. Isak melted. He missed this. “Yep, let’s try not to do that anymore.” They both laughed. “Also, I’m not gay. In case you’re wondering.” Isak added looking serious. “Of course not. I’m not either.” The other one responded avoiding Isak’s eyes. “Do you mind if we keep this between us?” The blonde boy asked. “Of course, our secret is safe with me.” Even answered pretending lock his lips with a key and throw it away. “Gosh you’re such a dork.” 

The older boy ended up having to go home not long after their conversation was over. Isak felt a lot lighter than before. He was happy things weren’t awkward between them anymore. He was also glad they agreed on keeping it between them. He didn’t know if he could handle knowing that more people knew about the fact that he kissed a boy. Even if it was the hottest boy in school.  _ Okay yeah no. I need to stop thinking about the fact that he’s hot!  _

When Thursday arrived, Even showed up at Isak’s house to get help with his biology homework and everything went well. They weren’t awkward or weird around each other at all. Everything was back to normal. Except for the fact that Isak still had a crush on him and it seemed to have gotten worse. Ever since they kissed, Isak couldn’t stop thinking about how good it had been. Even was so so gentle. None of the girls he had hooked up with had ever treated him like that.  _ Well, that’s just too bad. I am not messing this up again.  _

* * *

On Saturday afternoon Isak was officially bored. His father didn’t work on the weekends. That means he needs to avoid getting out of his room in order to not talk to the man. The blonde boy was about to text Jonas and ask if he could go to his house when his phone vibrated.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(13:14) Hello there 

(13:15) Hey

(13:15) I’m bored :(

(13:16) Dude same. My dad is home.

(13:17) Is that a bad thing?

(13:17) Yep, that means I don’t leave my room for the day

Unless it’s to go outside

(13:18) I’m sorry you have a shitty dad

(13:18) Haha it’s not your fault

Thanks though

(13:23) Do you wanna come over to mine?

We can watch a movie or something

(13:25) Sure, send me your address

 

Isak put a black hoodie and a maroon beanie on. He tried not to think about the fact that he caught himself trying to look cute. That’s just straight up lame. The boy walked out of his room and went downstairs. He saw his dad sitting on the couch. The man seemed like he was about to say something but Isak was not in the mood to deal with him. He walked towards the door and left. 

When Isak arrived at Even’s house he felt that weird sensation in his stomach. He really needs to make that stop. The boy looked at the door for a second before actually pressing the doorbell.  _ This is getting ridiculous. Get yourself together.  _ The older boy showed up a few seconds later. “Hey Isak! Come on in!” he said smiling and opening the door. “Hey!” Isak responded smiling back, trying to sound chill. 

“So what kind of movies do you like?” Even asked walking towards a red couch. He sat on the left end on it. The blonde boy followed and sat on the opposite end of it. As far away as possible. “Um, I don’t know. I watch a little bit of everything I guess.” Isak responded looking up to Even. “Do you like Baz Luhrmann?” The older boy asked with a glow in his eyes. “Who?” The younger one said looking confused. “Only the greatest director of all times? Have you ever watched the most recent Great Gatsby? With Leo DiCaprio?” Even asked sounding hopeful. “Um, I can’t say that I have. Sorry.” Isak responded smiling. “Oh my God. Okay we’re watching that.” 

The blue eyed boy got up and reached for a drawer on his TV stand. “So you’re a movie nerd huh?” The other one asked laughing. Even pretended to look offended and put a hand on his heart. “Yes! And one day I’ll be a filmmaker. Just you wait.” He responded grinning at Isak. “Oh really? What are you gonna talk about in your movies?” The younger boy asked grinning back. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe I’ll write about a boy who had no taste in movies and desperately needed the help of his very handsome friend to make him watch the good ones.” Even answered sitting back down and throwing a pillow at Isak. The blonde one couldn’t help but notice that they were a lot closer now. “Aw thanks for calling me handsome dude. But I think you have good taste in movies, don’t worry.” Isak said jokingly, throwing the pillow back at Even. The older boy laughed openly now. 

They watched the movie in silence for the most part. Even would comment here and there about how amazing everything was, or about all the symbolism behind the little things. It seemed like he couldn’t help himself. Isak thought it was cute. The blonde boy actually liked the movie. He had to agree with Even, it did look very well produced and directed. 

When the movie was over the older boy was smiling. “So what do you think?” He asked turning to Isak. “I actually really like. It was pretty cool.” The younger one responded smiling back. “I know right! All the movies he directs are amazing.” Even said sounding more serious. “I bet they are.” Said Isak trying to hold back a smile.  _ Gosh he looks so cute talking about his movies _ . “What?” The blue eyed boy asked chuckling. “Nothing.” The blonde boy said avoiding eye contact. “What is it?” The older one asked smiling and throwing another pillow at Isak. “Nothing! It’s just...You’re such a nerd!” Isak answered laughing and throwing the pillow back. “I’m not the only nerd here! Mr. Biology God!” Even said shoving the younger boy’s shoulder. 

They stayed on the couch talking about nothing in particular for about another hour or so. Even was so easy to talk to. Isak was happy, he missed having someone to talk to like this. Talking to Even was almost easier than talking to Jonas. Isak felt lighter when he was with Even, like he could be whoever he wanted to be. “So why did you move to Bakka?” The older boy asked. He was laying on the couch now, his legs resting on Isak’s lap. The younger one was trying, and failing, to ignore the fact that his body felt hot all over ever since Even put his legs there. Isak looked away for a second, pondering if he was going to tell Even or not. “Oh you don’t have to tell me if it’s personal or something!” The blue eyed boy added quickly. “No it’s okay. Well, here we go.” Isak said taking taking a deep breath and resting his arms on the older one’s legs. 

“So my mom has clinic depression. It gets really really bad sometimes. It all started when I was born. Postpartum depression, I think that’s what’s called. A few months ago she got really bad again. She didn’t leave her room for about a week. I would have to go in and make sure she was eating. My dad is pretty useless and blames me for everything. That’s why he’s a dick to me. He thinks that if it wasn’t for me she wouldn’t have depression, and he’s probably right. But anyway, one day I went in to check on her and found her lying on the floor with a lot of empty medicine bottles around the room. We took her to the hospital and my dad finally decided it would be better for her to go to an institution. He also decided that he couldn't live in a house where his wife tried to take her own life. So he started looking for a new place and found one in Bakka. And that’s how I ended up here.” 

Isak didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until he finished talking. He also didn’t really understand why he told all of that to the boy. Even looked heart broken. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that Isak.” The older boy said sitting up and putting a hand on the younger one’s shoulder. Isak looked up at him. They were really close now. Even’s leg was still resting on Isak’s lap. “It’s okay. Sorry, I don’t know why I said all of that.” The blonde one said trying to laugh and lighten the mood. 

Isak looked at Even’s eyes, who still had a hand on his shoulder. Was he imagining things or was the older boy leaning his face towards Isak’s? He couldn’t help but look at the other boy’s lips. They were really close now. Their noses were almost touching. Suddenly Isak realized what they were about to do.  _ No, no, no, no. Not this again.  _ He got up abruptly. “Um, I think I’m gonna go home now.” The younger boy said avoiding Even’s eyes. The older one looked at him for a second before getting up as well. “Um, yeah okay.” Even said. “You can stay for dinner if you’d like. My parents should be home soon”. He added, now looking at Isak. “I think I’ll just go. I have some homework I need to do”.

Even followed him to the door. “Thank you for telling me all of that. I’m here if you ever wanna talk about it. Or about anything else really.” The blue eyed boy said attempting to laugh. Isak felt warm inside. “Thank you, I appreciate it. And thank you for listening.” The younger one responded opening the door. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

When Isak left Even’s house that evening he was feeling very confused. Was Even leaning in to kiss him? What does that mean? Does he like Isak? The blonde boy had about a hundred questions going on in his head. He didn’t know what to think. Isak clearly has a crush on the guy, but that doesn’t mean he wants his feelings to be reciprocated. Does it? Thinking about Even liking him back made him feel warm inside. Could this actually happen? Could he date this boy?

Isak spent the rest of his weekend trying to get Even out of his head. It wasn’t that simple. He couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of the older boy liking him back. He decided to just wait and see how Even would behave around him. The blonde boy still wasn’t 100% sure that he wasn’t just imagining things.  _ It’s probably all in my head. _

* * *

The following week was pretty boring. Even was treating him like always. He wasn’t really doing anything that screams “I have a crush on you too” for Isak’s disappointment. The blonde boy was still confused. He desperately wanted Even to like him back, but it was hard to understand it when the older boy seemed ready to kiss him in a second and then apologized for kissing him back in the other.

Even if Even liked him back, was he ready to tell his friends that he liked boys? He figured Jonas already knew by now but what about everyone else? Would everyone be okay with it? He wasn’t ready to lose his Bakka friends, or any friends for that matter.

The week went by pretty fast. Before Isak realized it was already Thursday. He got home from school that day ready to take a nap. The blonde boy threw his backpack on the floor and laid on his bed. He was about to fall asleep when he got a text.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(14:47) I’ll be there in about 40 minutes

If that’s okay

(14:48) Sure

 

_ Oh right, it’s Thursday.  _ He thought when he read Even’s message. Right after Isak responded he put his phone away and couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep. He woke up 45 minutes later with someone running a hand through his hair. Isak opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful face in the whole world smiling at him. It took him a second to realize the face belonged to Even. Who was grinning at him and trying to wake him up. He sit up quickly. “Oh Jesus Christ you scared me.” Isak lied. If anything, the blonde boy felt at peace when he saw Even’s face.

The older boy laughed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Your dad let me in and told me to just come up”. He said sitting next to Isak on the bed. “It’s okay. I didn’t realize my dad is home.” Isak said running a hand through his hair and yawning. “Are you too tired? We don’t have to do this today”. Even asked frowning his eyebrows. “Oh no, it’s okay I’m fine”. The younger boy responded standing up to get his biology book.

They studied for about two hours. Isak helped him with his homework and went over the topics Even had learned that week so far. The blonde boy enjoyed their study sessions. It was the one time of the week when he could combine the two things he enjoyed the most, biology and Even.  _ Gosh I’m so lame. _

When they were done they walked to the kebab place near Isak’s house. The boys had already ordered and were silently eating their food. “So, I was thinking”. Said Even. “Is that a first for you?” Isak asked almost automatically, grinning at the boy in front of him. Even laughed and threw a napkin at him. “Anyway, I was thinking about the fact that you shared something personal with me last week. It’s only fair that I share something with you as well”. The older boy said sounding more serious. “I’ll have to agree with you there. Tell me your secrets Bech Næsheim”. The blonde boy said smiling.

Even took a deep breath before continuing. “I usually don’t talk about this. Only a few people in my life know what I’m about to say but for whatever reason I feel like I can trust you. So here we go.” He paused for a second looking Isak in the eyes. “I have bipolar disorder. Which means that sometimes I get really depressed and sometimes I get manic but most of the time I feel okay. Like right now. I don’t like telling people because they usually treat me differently when they find out. Or some people just think I’m a freak.” The blue eyed boy was talking really fast now.

Isak put a hand on Even’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to deal with stupid people. You’re not a freak Even, I hope you know this.” The younger boy said looking into the other one’s eyes. “You’re a nerd, but you’re most definitely not a freak.” Isak added grinning at Even. The older boy smiled. “Gosh you’re annoying”. Even responded. 

When Isak got home he researched everything about bipolar disorder. He wanted to be able to help Even when he was depressed or manic. Isak also couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Even said he trusted him.  _ He’s your friend of course he trusts you! Stop trying to look for signs! _

* * *

At Friday night Isak was home alone. He had already decided to just watch Netflix and go to sleep when his phone vibrated.

 

**Elias Bakkoush**

(20:15) Hey man, what do you say about going to a party tonight?

(20:16) Sure, what time?

(20:17) Just come to mine at 21:00 and we’ll go from here

(20:17) Ok see you in a bit

 

When the boys arrived, the party was already super crowded. In a matter of minutes all the boys had left him to do something else. Isak looked around to see if he recognized anyone in there. He didn’t. He decided to stand by the kitchen, at least he was close to the drinks.

Two shots of vodka and five beers later, Isak was officially drunk. A girl with short hair was standing next to him now. “Hey!” She said sounding too happy and smiling too much. “Hi”. Isak responded. “I’m Emma! What’s your name?” The girl asked. “Isak”. He answered trying to smile back. “Do you wanna go upstairs with me?” She asked still smiling. Isak wanted to run away. The last thing he wanted was to go upstairs with her. Or any girl really. He looked away and was about to decline the offer when someone showed up next to him.

Isak looked up to see the persons face. It was Even. He was frowning his eyebrows and looking down at Isak. “Hey Isak, the boys need you over there”. The older boy said holding Isak’s hand and dragging them away from the kitchen. They ended up in a bathroom. Even let go of his hand and closed the door behind them. “Um, where are the boys?” Isak asked sounding confused. “Oh I lied. You looked like you were about to run away from the poor girl, I figured I should help you.” The blue eyed boy said laughing. “Oh thank you I guess.” The younger boy said looking up to Even’s eyes. 

Isak took a moment to really look at Even. His eyes, his lips, his hair. That clearly was a mistake. The blonde boy felt warm all over. The alcohol in his veins wasn’t letting him think straight. Before he could stop his mouth, he heard himself saying: “Gosh you’re beautiful”.  He covered his lips with his hands as soon as the words left his mouth. Even stared at him. “Did you just say I’m beautiful?” The older boy asked getting closer to Isak. “Um, I’m sorry I’m drunk… I should go.” Said the blonde boy looking at the bathroom door. “I mean I’m drunk too”. Even said chuckling. “How about we tell each other what we think of one another? They say drunk people don’t lie.”  Said thee blue eyed boy grinning and walking even closer to Isak. The younger boy felt the wall against his back.

“Um, sure.” Said Isak, because why the hell not. “I suggested it so I get to choose who goes first. You go”. Even said still glaring at the other boy. “Oh gosh. Um okay. I think you’re a good friend and you’re really nice.” The blonde boy responded looking at the floor. “Is that it?” The older one asked. When did they get this close to each other?! Isak looked up. The alcohol in his veins talked for him. “I think you’re the hottest guy I have ever met in my life”. Isak said, the alcohol was giving him courage so he stared back at Even. “Your turn.” The blonde boy said. Their noses were touching. “I think, that I can’t stop thinking about our kiss”. Even said. 

Then all hell broke loose. Isak grabbed Even’s hair and kissed him like his life depended on it. The older boy pushed him even harder against the wall. Even’s hand was on Isak’s neck, then on his waist, then under his shirt. The same goes for Isak. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Even held Isak and applied pressure at just  the right spots while planting kisses all over his neck. Isak was about to explode with so much happiness and desire. The blonde boy was sucking on Even’s bottom lip when someone knocked at the door bringing them back to reality. 

The boys looked at the door at the same time, as if they had forgotten they were at a party. They let go of each other. Isak looked at Even, who was already staring at him. “We should go”. They said at the same time. The older boy tried and failed to hold back his laughter, which caused Isak to laugh as well. The boys ended up spending a whole minute looking at each other and laughing.  _ Did this really just happen? _

When they got outside the bathroom Mikael found them. “Guys we need to go! Elias just got in a fight with a dude.” Mikael said already walking towards the front door. Isak and Even followed him. When they got outside the house Elias and Yousef were waiting for them. Elias had a black eye. “Are you okay man?” Even asked placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, you should’ve seen the other guy”. Elias responded making everyone laugh. 

Isak started freaking out when he got out of the bus and was walking towards his house. He didn’t have the chance to talk about the make out session with Even because the boys were around in the bus. He said he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. That means he likes Isak right? He wouldn’t say that if he only saw Isak as a friend. Right?!  

The blonde boy decided to wait and talk to him face to face in school next week. They shouldn't talk about it over text. It was too delicate, Isak thought. The boy spent the whole weekend feeling like he was about to explode.  _ This is really happening. Even actually likes me back.  _ He kept thinking to himself. Even didn’t text him all weekend. He probably also thought it was better to just talk face to face, Isak figured. 

When he went to school the following Monday he was actually a little bit excited. Very nervous, but also excited. They were probably gonna admit that they liked each other properly. Isak didn’t even care about telling the boys anymore, all he cared about was that Even actually liked him back

So when he got to the cafeteria at the end of his fourth period and saw a girl sitting on Even’s lap, Isak was surprised to say the least. “You must be Isak! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Sonja. Even’s girlfriend”. The girl said smiling at him. “They break up like once a month that’s why she was never here before.” Yousef said causing everyone to laugh. Isak felt like he was drowning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*  
> please leave a comment if you liked this at all.  
> as usual, I'll update in a few days.  
> love, mari


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sad. Isak's crying. Jonas give some very good advice,
> 
> or: the angsty chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter! if you like angst you're gonna like this one.  
> have fun!

Isak couldn’t breath. _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend. What the fuck?!_ Even was avoiding his eyes. The short haired girl was still smiling at him. Isak attempted to smile back. “Um… It’s nice to meet you too.” The boy said quietly. “I...I think… I’m gonna go… um, talk to my teacher about an assignment.” The blond boy said turning around and leaving the group behind.

Once he was outside the cafeteria Isak ran to the closest restroom. He got in one of the stalls and sit on the toilet. The boy rested his elbows on his knees and placed his hands on his face. His chest was burning, he was shaking and everything seemed blurry due to the tears in his eyes. “Get your shit together.” He kept whispering to himself. Isak thought about the fact that his dad would tell his mom to try to breath slowly whenever she wasn’t feeling good. The boy thought it was worth a shot. After five minutes the burning in his chest got a little better. He left the stall and washed his face. It was red and a little swollen.

The blond boy was about to leave the restroom when someone opened the door and got in. Isak looked up to see who it was. Even. _No, no, no. You don’t get to see me like this._ The younger boy started walking towards the door. The older one held his arm. “Isak please, can we talk?” Even said frowning his eyebrows. “Fuck off.” Isak said leaving the restroom.

The blond boy heard footsteps behind him but didn’t look back. He grabbed his backpack from his locker and left the school. He knew Jonas wouldn’t be home for another two hours but he didn’t wanna go home now.

 

**Best Friend In The Whole World (aka Jonas)**

 (12:28) I really really need to talk to you

I’m going to your house

Is your mom home?

(12:30) Are you okay?

She’s not, but I’m pretty sure the door in unlocked

I’ll be there as soon as I can

(12:30) Ok.

 

Isak got in a bus and went to Jonas’ house. The door was unlocked like his friend said. Het got in and lied on the couch. The blond boy didn’t know what to think. He was so sure Even liked him back. What the hell happened? Maybe the older boy was just drunk. He never really liked Isak, it was just a party thing. Even never intended on actually having something with him. Isak felt stupid. _How did I let this happen?_ The blond boy actually liked Even. He actually thought they could have a relationship. Isak was willing to come out to everyone because of Even Bech Fucking Næsheim. Well, Isak clearly wasn’t that important to the older boy. Apparently the kiss was so bad he had to run back to his girlfriend. Does that mean he is straight? _Was he just using me?_ The pain in his chest was back and now followed by a lump in throat. Isak felt something hot on his face. _Gosh I can’t believe I’m crying because of this._ He was so, so sad, he didn’t even really understand why.

Isak’s thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the front door. Jonas walked in with a worried look on his face. The dark haired boy walked towards Isak, sat next to him on the couch and gave him a hug. “Are you okay?! What happened?” Jonas said running his eyes all over Isak, as if to make sure he was all there. “Yeah I’m okay. I just didn’t want to be alone”. The blond boy said avoiding his friend’s eyes. “Isak you’re crying. Do I need to beat someone up?” Jonas said sounding very serious.

The blond boy looked at his friend for a second, pondering if he was gonna tell him what happened or not. Judging by the fact that Isak’s chest felt like it was about to explode, he figured it would be better to tell someone what happened before his feelings became too much. Isak explained everything that happened. He told him about the first kiss at the party, about how Even made him feel, about the almost second kiss at the older boy’s house, about the actual second kiss at the party and finally, about the girlfriend. He also included the fact that he was willing to come out to everyone because of this stupid boy and about how stupid he feels now.

“Okay, first of all. Isak you don’t need to come out to anyone if you don’t want to. I personally think ‘coming out’ shouldn’t even be a thing. Just tell everyone you got a boyfriend, when the time comes. Fuck what everyone thinks. How they deal with that information is not your problem.” Jonas said putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder. “Now let’s talk about this Even kid. He obviously likes you, that’s clear. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? I’ve only seen you guys together once and I could tell. With that out of the way, it was very douchy of him to get back with his girlfriend right after he told you he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. Which made you cry, and that my friend is something no one is allowed to do. So he better fix this soon or he’ll have to deal with my hatred for the rest of his life.” The dark haired boy said grinning at Isak. The blond boy looked confused.

“I don’t think he plans on ‘fixing it’ Jonas! The guy got back with his girlfriend. I think that’s a pretty clear way of saying ‘I’m not interested, please leave me alone’. Gosh, I can’t believe I actually thought this would work.” Isak said running a hand through his hair. “Isak believe me, this guy likes you. My best guess is that he’s in denial about his feelings and got back with his girlfriend to try to make his feelings go away. But guess what? It doesn’t work like that. God knows how much I tried to get over Eva by being with other people. I bet this guy will be begging for your forgiveness soon. And if he doesn’t, well, fuck him! You deserve someone better!” Jonas said sounding serious.

“Sometimes it’s annoying how optimistic you are.” Isak said smiling. “Well, I’m usually right about stuff so you shouldn’t be annoyed.” The dark haired boy responded smiling back. It was Isak’s turn to hug him. He really was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

They spent the whole afternoon playing video games and talking about nothing in particular. Around 18:00 Isak decided to go home. When he got to his room and lied in bed, it was hard to keep himself from crying again. Jonas seemed certain that everything would be okay, but Isak wasn’t so sure. It would be pretty damn difficult to sit with the boys at lunch and not want to run away. Or punch Even in the face. The blond boy was also sad because he not only lost his chances with the guy he had a crush on, he also lost a friend. Isak hated to admit but Even was a great friend. He’s gonna miss their talks.

The week went by extremely slowly. It was like the universe was punishing him for something. Every time Isak had to sit with the boys at lunch he wanted to die a little bit. Even kept trying to make small talk. Isak wanted to slap him. Surprisingly, the boys didn’t seem to notice something was wrong between them. Fortunately, the Sonja girl had graduated last year. Isak didn’t think he could handle watching her sitting on Even’s lap everyday. She did show up sometimes to say ‘hello’ to Even though. The blond boy always came up with an excuse to leave whenever he saw her.

When Thursday arrived Isak was tired. All he wanted was for the week to end. He came home from school and decided to play FIFA. He had been sitting there for about an hour or so when he heard a knock on the door. The boy got up and opened it. Even was standing on the other side. “Oh hell no.” Isak said pushing the door. “Wait!” Said the older boy. “I thought it was pretty clear that our study sessions were over.” Isak said raising his eyebrows. “Please Isak, just let me talk”.  Even said keeping the door open. The younger boy thought about it for a second. “You have five minutes.”

Even stepped in the house and followed Isak to the TV room. They were standing in front of each other. The blond boy looked angry. “Look Isak, I’m so sorry if I hurt your feelings…” Even started saying. “Oh why would my feelings be hurt Even? Let’s see. You kissed me, then told me you couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss, then kissed me again. Then two days later you show up with a fucking girlfriend? Oh don’t worry, my feelings are fine.” Isak was talking fast, looking Even straight in the eye. The older boy looked like he was about to cry. “I’m scared okay? I’m fucking scared. You make me feel so much and it makes me scared”. Even responded with tears in his eyes. Isak looked at him for a second.

“You wanna talk about being scared? Alright. I grew up with a mom who is very, very religious. My whole life she told me that if I so much as looked at another boy I would go to hell. You think you’re the only one who’s scared? I’m fucking scared too Even.” The younger boy said feeling tears rolling down his face. “But you know what I did? I was ready to fucking talk to you about it, to face whatever it was that we were feeling for each other, like a normal fucking person. You know what you did? You decided to ignore everything and go back to your girlfriend. By the way, I hope she knows you’re with her because you’re scared of facing your feelings. Seems like important information to me. But who knows, you seem to like ignoring things.” Isak stopped talking and cleaned the tears on his face.

Even looked at the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry.” He said looking so sad. It broke Isak’s heart. _No! He deserves this!_ “I just want you to know that I really like you, like a lot, and it scares me. I’m sorry for being a coward. It’s not fair to you or to Sonja.” The older boy was looking at Isak now. The younger one wanted to hug him so bad. “I miss you”. Even said. Isak’s heart was on fire. “Goddamnit Even. You can’t do this. You don’t get to say stuff like that and then go home to your freaking girlfriend. It’s not fair. Please leave.” The blond boy said with tears in his eyes again. Even looked at him for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, then walked to door and left.

Isak looked at the door when the other boy left. He then sat on the couch and brought his hands to his face. His chest was on fire again. Isak didn’t really understand how much he liked Even until this very moment. The blond boy knew Even deserved everything he said to him, but all he wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. _I’m so fucked_.

* * *

On Saturday the Bakka boys invited Isak to a party. He figured he could use the distraction. Even would probably be there too but the younger boy didn’t plan on socializing with him so it shouldn’t be a problem. He agreed on meeting up with the boys at the party. He didn’t feel like pregaming and having to deal with Even. The boy showered, put his best jeans, a black sweater and a pink snapback on and left the house.

His friends were already there when he arrived. He greeted them at the front yard then they got in the house together. Even looked beautiful as always. The older boy couldn’t take his eyes off Isak. The blond one tried to ignore it. _Nope. Not dealing with this tonight._ He left the boys and started to walk around looking for the kitchen. They had a lot of alcohol going on there. Isak had never seen so many bottles of tequila before. _Well, might as well make sure it doesn’t go to waste._

The younger boy started drinking margaritas. Then he did shots. Then someone offered him some beers. Before he could even think of slowing down everything around him was spinning and spinning and spinning. Isak felt sick to his stomach. He started to walk around trying not to bump into people and look for a bathroom. “Hey, are you okay?” The blond boy heard someone saying, then he felt a hand grabbing his arm. Isak looked up to find out who it was. He found Even’s face looking down at him. The older boy seemed worried. “Ugh I’m fine, leave me alone.” Isak said abnormally slow. He pushed Even out of the way and went back to looking for a bathroom. He found one not very far from where Even was standing.

Isak got in and locked the door behind him. The blond boy decided to take deep breaths and take some water from the tap. He wasn’t feeling nauseous anymore. The boy was about to wash his face when he heard someone knocking on the door. “Isak, are you okay? Can you let me in please? I just want to make sure you’re okay, I swear.” Isak recognized Even’s voice. The younger boy looked at the door for a second. The alcohol in veins wasn’t letting him think straight. He opened the door.

Even looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect Isak to actually let him in. The blued eyed boy got in and locked the door. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He said frowning his eyebrows. Isak lost balance for a second and grabbed the sink for support. “I’m fine”. Even walked up to him. “How about you drink some water?” The older boy suggested. He then dumped the rest of the beer he had in his plastic cup, washed it and put some cold water from the tap. Isak was too drunk to yell at him.

The blond boy grabbed the cup from his hands and drank it. “Alright, now how about you wash your face a little bit?” Even said getting the cup back from Isak’s hand. “I don’t need your help”. Isak said looking angry. “I know you don’t baby”. The younger boy’s heart started beating a lot faster. _Did he just call me baby?_

There was too much alcohol in his body, he couldn’t really think properly right now. Isak washed his face like Even told him to. Then the blue eyed boy gave him another cup of water, he drank that one too. Isak was starting to feel less dizzy. He still felt super drunk though. All he wanted right now was to go to sleep. “I wanna go home”. Isak said looking up to Even. They were really close to each other now. Isak liked when they were close to each other. He could see the little details in Even’s eyes. The older boy started leaning in without realizing it, then he looked away and grabbed Isak’s arm to help him walk. “Let’s get you home then.”

Even put an arm around Isak’s waist to make sure he was stable. Isak felt like his body was on fire. They walked to the bus stop in silence. When the bus came they sat next to each other. Isak couldn’t stop looking at the boy next to him. “Gosh, you’re so hot”. The blond boy said, too drunk to care. Even chuckled. He still had his hand on Isak’s waist. “You’re gonna regret this in the morning baby.” Isak giggled. “Yeah I will”.

Sitting next to Even in the bus made the younger boy think about when he saw Even for the first time. “When you sat next to me on the bus, on the first day of school, I knew you were gonna break my heart”. Isak said grinning at the boy next to him. The older boy looked sad. “I didn’t even know your name but I knew I could stare at your face for hours”. Isak said sounding more serious. He started to think about how harsh he had been with Even earlier that week. The alcohol in his veins made him feel bad. “Look I’m sorry I yelled at you on Thursday. I should say this while I’m drunk because sober me will never admit it but, I don’t think you deserved all that yelling”. The blond boy said looking at Even.

The older boy smiled a little but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I deserved it. Don’t worry”. Even said. Before Isak could help himself, he threw his arms around Even’s neck and hugged him. The blue eyed boy put both arms around Isak’s waist and hugged him back. They stayed like this for a whole minute. “I miss you”. The blond one said letting go of Even’s neck. Even smiled for real now. “I miss you too. So much.”

The boys walked to Isak’s house. Even insisted on coming in to make sure Isak wouldn’t just fall asleep on the floor somewhere. When Isak was safe and sound in his bed, Even gave him another hug and walked towards the bedroom door. “Thank you”. Isak said before he left. “Of course. Goodnight Isak”. The older boy said holding the door open. “Goodnight”.

Isak woke up the next morning with his phone vibrating. He had a new text.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(11:17) I broke up with Sonja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaand cut. please leave a comment if you like this at all! I'll update the last chapter :( in a few days.
> 
> love, mari <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, sorry for taking longer than usual to update. I decided to read "call me by your name" and then watch the movie and oh boy that was a rollercoaster of emotions. I literally spent a whole day in bed after I finished the movie, like wow that really messed me up. I was so emotionally drained, it was all I could think about for the last couple of days. I'm still kind of obsessed with it so I added a line from the movie in this (sorry I couldn't help myself, I really couldn't). if you haven't watched the movie/read the book I highly recommended it, even though it messed with my emotions so much. but enough about me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it is shorter than usual but I believe it's a good ending to this lovely story. have fun! :)

_ Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.  _ Isak stared at his phone for a whole minute.  _ Does this mean what I think it means? _ The boy didn’t know how to reply. He figured he should ask if Even was okay.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

(11:17) I broke up with Sonja. 

(11:19) Are you ok?

(11:22) Yes.

Can I come over?

(11:22) Yep.

 

Isak didn’t know what to think. Maybe Even just needs a friend right now, he tried to tell himself.  _ He’s probably just sad because of the break up, I shouldn’t get my hopes up.  _ The boy kept repeating it in his head. 

He figured he should look presentable when Even gets to the house. Not that he cares or anything. Isak got up, threw his phone on the bed and ran to the bathroom. After he was done showering and brushing his teeth, the boy ran back to his room and made his bed.  _ You’re suppose to not care Isak, stop trying so hard!  _ He reprimanded himself. Right after the blond boy was done making his bed, he heard a knock on his door. 

Isak looked at his reflection in the mirror right next to his bedside table. He ran a hand through his hair and proceeded to run downstairs. The boy opened the door slowly. Even was on the other side and he looked like he had ran there. The older boy’s hair was messy and he didn't have all the layers he usually wears.  “Hi”. Even broke the silence. “Hey”. Isak responded opening the door and stepping to the side.

The older boy walked in the house. The younger one suddenly felt very nervous. “Um, let’s go to my room”. Isak suggested. Even looked at him with those damn blue eyes. The blond boy could feel his face getting hot. The older boy nodded. They walked upstairs and were both sitting at Isak’s bed now. Both boys stared at the floor as if they didn’t really know what to say.

“Thank you for last night”. Isak said bringing his eyes up. Even was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe the younger boy was actually there. He grinned. Isak felt like he was melting. “Oh no problem, my pleasure”. The blond boy looked away. “So, are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?” Isak asked staring at the floor. The boy didn’t know if he could handle to hear Even talking about Sonja but he assumed it was the polite thing to ask. “I’m good, it was for the better”. The older boy responded looking at Isak. “But I didn’t come here to talk about that” He added. 

Isak felt warm all over. He looked up to meet Even’s eyes. “What do you want to talk about then?” The younger boy asked. Even slowly put his hand on top of Isak’s. The blond boy’s heart was beating so fast. He stared at their hands on the bed. “I’m here to say again that I’m so sorry for hurting your feelings. I was a coward”. Even began to talk. “We already talked about it, it’s—” Isak tried to explain that the older boy had nothing to worry about but got interrupted. “No, please let me finish” Even said holding his hand a little tighter. Isak nodded.

“I was a coward and you had every right to be mad at me. I didn’t realize that I couldn’t just make my feelings go away by simply ignoring it. The truth is, I like you Isak. I like the way you make me feel. I like that you never pushed me to talk about my bipolar disorder. I like your hair and your eyes and your stupid snapbacks.” The older boy smiled. Isak frowned his eyebrows but couldn’t help smiling as well. “I even like your grumpiness. When I’m with you I don’t feel alone. I have never felt this way before”. Even added. Isak was fighting the tears in his eyes now. “So, what I came here to ask you is. Would you please give me the honor of going on a date with me?”

Isak felt like he was about to explode.  _ Is this actually happening?  _ He looked up at Even. The blue eyed boy had tears in his eyes as well. “You’re such a dork, did you know that?” Isak teased. Even chuckled. “Yes, I’ve been told”. The older one responded, looking at Isak with hope in his eyes. “Yes, of course I’ll go on a date with you Even.” The blond one finally responded throwing his arms around Even’s neck. The older boy held Isak like his life depended on it. Isak rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He could smell Even’s cologne. That was now his favorite smell in the whole world.  

They let go of each other after what seemed to be an eternity. Even placed his hands on Isak’s neck. The younger boy could feel his body getting hot all over. He put his hand on Even’s waist, pulling him closer. “Can I kiss you?” The blue eyed boy asked in a whisper. “Yes, please” Isak responded. When their lips met Isak could’ve swore he felt electricity between them. The kiss started slow, like butterfly wings on Isak’s lips. Even slowly parted his lips, inviting Isak to deepen the kiss. Isak didn’t need to be told twice. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were hurting. They were lying on the bed now. Isak resting his head on Even’s chest. “So, can I pick you up at 19:00?” The older boy asked. Isak frowned his eyebrows and looked up at Even. “What do you mean pick me up? Do you have a car?” Isak replied sounding confused. He always assumed the other boy rode the bus because he didn’t have a car. “I do. I just ride the bus because, you know, the planet is dying and all of that”. Even responded sounding serious. Isak giggled. “Oh my God you’re such a nerd” The younger boy said looking at Even. 

“I mean, the planet _ is  _ dying”. The blue eyed boy said trying to hold back a smile. “But I gotta impress my boyfriend tonight so I’ll make an exception” Even added looking down at the boy. Isak felt butterflies in his stomach. “What did you call me?” He asked, not trusting his ears. Even frowned his eyebrows. He looked worried. “Am I doing this too fast? We don’t have to call each boyfriends or anything!” The blue eyed boy asked quickly. Isak laughed. “Well, do you want to my boyfriend?” The younger one asked. He didn’t know where this courage was coming from. Even looked like he couldn’t believe what Isak just asked. “Yes! I would love to be your boyfriend Isak”. He responded placing a hand on Isak’s neck. “Then there you go. You’re officially my boyfriend Even Bech Næsheim”. 

* * *

A week had gone by and Isak still couldn’t believe that he could kiss Even whenever he wanted. Isak texted Jonas earlier that week telling him about the upgrade on his relationship with Even. His friend got really excited and told him he had to bring the guys over to Isak’s house on Saturday so he could tell them in person. Isak agreed, he tried not to get too nervous, he hoped they wouldn’t get weird with him.

When Saturday arrived Isak felt like he was about to explode. He had the house to himself, his dad went out to do God knows what. The boy kept walking back and forth in his room. Even was lying on the bed reading a book. The blue eyed boy placed the book on his chest. “You need to calm down baby”. Even said raising his eyebrows. Isak sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. The older boy held his hand. “What if they stop talking to me Even? What if they think I’m gross?” The blond boy asked looking sad. Even sat up, placing his book on the bed. “I promise you that’s not going to happen. Do you trust me?” The blue eyed one asked. “I do, but how can you know that?” Isak said frowning his eyebrows and looking worried. “I just do okay? I promise it’s going to be okay” Even affirmed, then leaned forward and kissed Isak’s forehead. 

When Isak heard a knock on the door he was still freaking out. The boys walked downstairs to greet them. “Hey!” They all said at the same time when Isak opened the door. Isak walked to the side so they could come in. Mahdi and Magnus went straight to the TV room and sat on the couch. Jonas stayed behind. “I’m so happy for you guys!” The dark haired boy said smiling at them. “I’m also glad I don’t have to listen to Isak complain about you anymore Even” He added looking at the older boy. “Oh shut up Jonas!” Isak responded shoving Jonas’ shoulder. 

“What are you guys talking about over there?” Magnus yelled from the next room. Isak looked at Even, who gave him a comforting look. Then at Jonas, who placed his hand on Isak’s shoulder and squeezed it for a second. They walked to the TV room. Jonas sat next to the boys on the couch. Isak and Even were still standing. “Are we gonna play FIFA or what?” Mahdi asked annoyed with that fact that Isak was standing in front of the TV. “Um, I wanna tell you guys something”. The blond boy said running a hand through his hair. The boys stared at him. “So…?” Magnus said, sounding curious. 

Even held Isak’s hand, giving him a little bit more courage. “So, Even and I...we are… um, we’re together”. Isak felt his heart beating faster than normal. Jonas was smiling at them. Magnus and Mahdi looked confused. “Together like… dating?” Mahdi was the one who asked. Isak nodded. “Yes, together like dating”. They both started smiling. “Dude that’s so cool!” Magnus said getting up to hug Isak. “That  _ is _ super cool! Congrats guys!” Mahdi added. Also getting up to hug not only Isak but Even as well, at the same time. Jonas got up and started hugging them as well. 

“Wait, did Jonas already know? He’s too quiet”. Mahdi asked looking at Isak and Even. “Yeah, he did I’m sorry” Even answered putting his hands in his pockets. “Why did Jonas get to know first? That’s so unfair!” Magnus asked throwing his hands in the air. “I mean I am the best friend” Said Jonas smiling and trying to lighten the mood. “I’m sorry, I just… I wasn’t really sure how you guys were gonna react” Isak responded honestly, frowning his eyebrows. The boys looked offended. “Did you think we were like homophobes or something?” Mahdi questioned Isak. “I mean… I just… I didn’t wanna lose your friendship” The blond boy answered looking sad. “Oh my God Isak you’re so dumb!” Mahdi exclaimed shoving the boy’s shoulder and laughing. Magnus was laughing as well. “You’re not gonna get rid of us that easily Isak! Besides Even is like super hot so, of course we wanna hang out with you guys!” Magnus said while still laughing. “Get off my boyfriend Magnus! Besides aren’t you straight?!” Isak responded pretending to look mad. “I mean, technically yes, but still” Magnus answered making everyone laugh.

The boys decided that this was an important occasion so they had to go out to celebrate. Jonas decided that a nice restaurant would do the trick. They all got in Even’s car. Isak was sitting on the passenger seat, the three boys were on the back. Even placed a hand on Isak’s knee and started driving. Isak could hear the boys arguing about something video-game related. He suddenly felt the urge to smile. He didn’t remember ever feeling this happy. For the first time in a long, long time Isak knew he wasn’t alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this and it is my first fanfic so I'll always have a special place in my heart for it! please leave a comment if you enjoyed this story at all! oh! and thank you so much for all the kudos! 
> 
> love, mari <3


End file.
